edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Calyx
For two decades, Calyx & TeeBee have forged an unprecedented path at the forefront of Drum and Bass. They had already amassed an astounding back-catalog spanning all of the genre’s seminal labels, before they came together to form a duo 10 years ago. After becoming a permanent duet, Calyx & TeeBee launched Momentum Music, which marked its first release with their debut long player. The ‘Anatomy’ LP proved to be one of the most highly anticipated albums in D&B for years, gainingmassive support from the scene’s big players and topping sales charts for months. ‘Anatomy’ proved to be a game changer, and following its release Calyx & TeeBee embarked on several unrelenting tours across the globe, venturing into joint DJ sets featuring 6 decks and 3 mixers with both DJs in action simultaneously. Meanwhile, the duo started to the lay the groundwork for their follow-up LP which they dedicated five years to complete. In 2012, Calyx & TeeBee signed to Ram Records, arguably the biggest and most respected drum & bass label in the world and a leading light in the multi-genre bass music scene. Featuring stunning collaborations with Beardyman and Foreign Beggars and the first of many tracks featuring Calyx’s previously undiscovered voice, the pair released a succession of chart-topping singles that led up to the award winning LP ‘All Or Nothing’. The pair achieved unprecedented success with the album; sweeping awards for ‘Best Single’ with ‘Elevate This Sound’, ‘Best Video’ with ‘Pure Gold, ‘Best LP’ & ‘Best Producer’. A near-constant run of radio plays led to the duo being asked to do a BBC Essential Mix – a true hall-of-fame moment for any artist in any genre. To top off the year, their mix was then voted as one of the five nominees for ‘Essential Mix of the year’. Despite a never-ending tour schedule, there was no let up in their productivity and musical output. When they weren’t working on their next LP, the pair were in constant demand from a glittering and eclectic array of artists outside the genre: all seeking the Calyx & TeeBee remix treatment. From Rag ’n’ Bone Man to Rudimental, from Ed Sheeran to Example, Wiz Khalifa, DJ Shadow, Little Dragon; their sound and reputation had become truly far-reaching. Another stunning run of number 1 singles throughout 2015 led to Calyx & TeeBee’s third LP: ‘1X1’. Covering a wide spectrum of styles, the duo continued to evolve their unique sound and maintain a constant presence at the top of the DnB charts. Whilst the club and festival tours continued unabated, Calyx & TeeBee never let up with their studio productions, building up another incredible body of work ready to unleash. Through 2017 they have been releasing a track every month and a single every 2 months; and yet again they are omni-present in charts, playlists and lineups around the world. Having written the opening ceremony music for the world’s biggest DnB festival: Let It Roll, they continue to fly the flag as leading lights of the genre. As their releases build up to a third album on Ram Records, there’s no doubt that their forthcoming LP ‘A Call To Arms’ will once again affirm the duo as one of the most exciting acts in electronic music today. Releases Tracklists 2018 *'Calyx & TeeBee' b2b Break - bassPOD, EDC Las Vegas 2018 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:British DJs